


Love Psalm

by Sanae_Prime



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanae_Prime/pseuds/Sanae_Prime
Summary: Si daban marcha atrás en el tiempo y dejaba morir a la réplica en Akzeriuth, él podría salvarse. Esa fue la única solución que Lorelei fue capaz de ofrecerle.





	Love Psalm

**Author's Note:**

> Este songfic es un what-if, ubicado cronológicamente antes de los hechos de la Torre de Rem. Lo escribí hace tiempo, pero creo que no está mal y merece ser subido aquí. La canción es Love Psalm, de la banda sonora de Silent Hill. Espero que os guste ^^

_Oh, this isn't the life that I dreamed it could be_

_I'm staring into the eyes of the shell left of me_

 

Terminar tumbado en una cama, desnudo y al lado de su réplica (que se encontraba en similares condiciones) no entraba en sus planes para ese día. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, intentando normalizar su respiración y sin poderse creer del todo lo que acababan de hacer. Ni lo que le había llevado a hacer algo así.

El desecho yacía a su lado, también respirando irregularmente. No se había movido del sitio donde se había derrumbado, bocabajo, justo después de que Asch terminase con ambos y se dejase caer a su lado en la cama. Por entre sus piernas todavía resbalaba algo de sangre, entre otros líquidos, y sus ojos vidriosos no se habían movido de los suyos. Las marcas en forma de media luna que le había dejado en el hombro derecho iban a tardar varios días en irse.

“Increíble. Te dicen que te mueres y lo primero que se te ocurre es ir corriendo a acostarte con el imbécil este. Así te va, subnormal” se gruñó a sí mismo mentalmente.

Aunque en realidad la réplica no era el primero al que había acudido.

 

_And now every decision I make_

_The good, the pleasure and the pain_

_Could simply all be erased if I choose it to be_

 

El primero había sido Lorelei. Y Asch tenía que estar realmente desesperado para pedirle ayuda a _Lorelei_ , precisamente.

La conciencia colectiva del séptimo fonón lo sabía, sin duda. No le hacía falta ser su isofón para detectar el ataque de ansiedad que había sufrido el General Celestial y que todavía no terminaba de pasársele. Seguramente por eso había intentado calmarle incluso manipulando sus fonorranuras, y cuando eso falló, le dijo que esperara unos momentos mientras hablaba con los demás fonones. Asch había esperado en silencio intentando no pensar, no sentir, fingiendo ignorar la esperanza que se intentaba abrir paso desesperadamente en su corazón.

“Hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Están dispuestos a unir fuerzas para hacer retroceder el tiempo hasta la caída de Akzeriuth” explicó la deidad. “Si nuestro otro isofón muriese allí, sus fonones se unirían a los tuyos y tu cuerpo volvería a ser estable, y evitarías la Partitura que dicta tu muerte. Es la única forma que se nos ocurre de salvarte.”

Asch tragó saliva al recordarlo. Todo dependía de él. Si aceptaba, todo lo que había pasado desde Akzeriuth se borraría, como si nunca hubiese existido. Para bien o para mal, nada habría ocurrido tal y como había pasado y sólo él recordaría la diferencia.

 

_The nightmare unfolds like a rose awakes to the spring_

_Oh, it's so close to the sanity I'm trying to cling to_

 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, obligándose a apartar la mirada de los iris nublados de su réplica. Enterarse de que sus heridas no se curaban bien porque se estaba muriendo había sido vivir una verdadera pesadilla y lo peor es que durante unos momentos había considerado seriamente aceptar sin más. Habría sido fácil rendirse a la locura, la desesperación y el egoísmo en ese momento, si no fuera porque una parte de sí mismo seguía teniendo principios éticos y sabía que hacer aquello no estaba bien. Lo poco que quedaba en él de Luke fon Fabre se había aferrado a la sensatez y le había impedido decir “hazlo”. En lugar de eso, su respuesta fue “déjame pensarlo”.

Poco lo había pensado, la verdad. Lo único que había conseguido hacer era engatusar a la réplica para utilizarle de desahogo, como ya venía siendo su costumbre en los últimos días cuando estaba demasiado estresado o enfadado. Claro que normalmente el desahogo se basaba en peleas; era la primera vez que había sexo de por medio.

 

_I'm tearing out the pages 'cause it hurts_

_To be forced to feel the hearts break_

 

Desde Akzeriuth, el desecho era incapaz de negarle nada. Como si quisiera compensarle por todo lo que le había quitado sin querer, siempre accedía a sus deseos con una facilidad casi insultante. Asch empezaba a entrever que había un motivo más allá del deseo de compensarle, no obstante, y lo que acababan de hacer confirmaba sus sospechas.

Pobre Tear Grants. La réplica iba a romperle el corazón si se enteraba.

Igual que él había acabado rompiendo el de Natalia, que había querido ver en él a una persona que ya no existía.

Igual que se había quebrado el del desecho esa misma tarde.

_-¿A qué coño viene esa sonrisa? ¡No estoy haciendo esto por ti, subnormal! ¡Y ahora date la vuelta!_

Un gesto de dolor cruzó su rostro al recordar la cara que había puesto la réplica al soltarle eso. Otro corazón roto que dejaba a su paso. Y cada uno le dolía a él mismo más que el anterior.

No quería hacerles daño, pero no podía evitarlo. Por eso, si tan solo pudiera deshacerlo todo, empezar de cero...

 

_How much of this torture can I take?_

_Is it not worth the risks you create?_

_Just one more try, I know that I can fix it_

 

Se llevó las manos a la cara y se clavó las uñas en el cuero cabelludo, apretando los dientes. Dejar que la réplica muriera en la ciudad minera para no hacerle daño en el futuro, ¡ja! Menudo plan el suyo. Aunque era cierto que si el engendro moría en Akzeriuth poca gente iba a echarle de menos, teniendo en cuenta lo idiota que había sido las semanas anteriores a la destrucción de la ciudad minera y la de vidas que había segado en un instante. Además, ahora sabía lo que Van planeaba, podía anticiparse a él y terminar con sus conspiraciones. Podía arreglarlo todo antes de que sucediera: el miasma, la batalla de San Binah, la guerra... Si lo intentaba estaba seguro de que podía hacer las cosas bien. Esta vez no tendría que morir nadie.

Salvo los 10.000 habitantes de Akzeriuth. Y su réplica. Por no hablar de que era posible que a este último sí le echasen de menos, pese a todo, pero era un riesgo que quizás mereciese la pena correr.

-Joder...- murmuró, notando la ansiedad volviendo a por él. Tenía que decidirse ya o no aguantaría mucho más cuerdo.

 

_If you could rewrite our life any way that you please_

_Would you tear out the pages of our memories?_

 

-Asch- oyó de repente. Apenas era un susurro-. ¿Qué pasa?

Apartó las manos de su rostro. La réplica había conseguido enfocar los ojos y le miraba con preocupación, tanta que no podía soportarlo. Se incorporó en la cama de golpe y le dio la espalda.

No estaba bien. No era lo correcto. No sin decírselo a él, al menos.

-Oye, te... te voy a hacer una pregunta algo rara- murmuró. Detrás de sí oyó al desecho girándose sobre las sábanas. Se giró de nuevo hacia él y vio que se había tumbado de lado, mirándole atentamente con un brazo bajo la almohada-. Hipotéticamente hablando... Imagina que pudieras volver atrás en el tiempo y cambiarme el sitio en Akzeriuth.- El otro hizo un gesto de dolor ante la mención de la ciudad, pero no dijo nada-. Si pudieras reescribir todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces, a cambio de que yo muriera allí... ¿lo harías?

-¿Por qué iba a querer algo así?- preguntó él a su vez, confundido.

 

_Would you take back the pain and all the hurt we create?_

_Or could you be satisfied with the love that you made with me?_

 

Asch apartó la mirada.

-Porque... así podrías evitar todo el daño que ambos hemos causado desde entonces. Podrías hacer las cosas bien, adelantarte a Van, impedir más muertes... podrías no haberte enamorado de mí y evitar que te hiciese daño- murmuró-. Hipotéticamente hablando, si esa fuera la única forma de salvarte de algo horrible, ¿estaría bien hacerlo?

La réplica se incorporó y se sentó sobre sus propios tobillos en una postura un tanto extraña, seguramente para no apoyar demasiado peso en la zona que seguía dolorida. Asch alzó la mirada de nuevo hacia él y se encontró con los rasgos del más joven inusualmente serios. Si se había sonrojado ante la mención de sus sentimientos por su original, se le había pasado muy rápido.

-No sé si estaría bien o mal. Pero no lo haría- dijo, decidido-. No después de lo que ha pasado hoy.

-¿Incluso si eso te condenase a muerte?

-Aun así.

 

_If you could rewrite our life any way that you please_

_Would you tear out the pages of our memories?_

_Would you take back the pain and all the hurt we create?_

_Or could you be satisfied with the promise you made?_

 

-Si lo hicieras... no te odiaría.

-Lo sé. Pero no lo haría, te lo aseguro. Lo que ha pasado... bueno, pues ha pasado. Hemos hecho daño a mucha gente, es verdad- admitió-, pero también hemos hecho cosas buenas, ¿no?

-Pero esas cosas buenas las podrías repetir de todas formas, y olvidarte de las malas.

-También tendría que olvidarme de ti- señaló la réplica.

-Después de lo de hace un momento, tal vez sería buena idea que lo hicieras. Por tu propio bien. Y... no cargarías con la culpa de haber destruido esa ciudad- murmuró Asch. Luke respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Sobre eso, prometí que cambiaría y es lo que estoy intentando hacer- dijo-. Eso incluye asumir mis errores e intentar compensarlos. No creo que borrarlos sin más sea la forma correcta de hacer las cosas. Sobre lo tuyo... Bueno, no soy tan idiota como crees, se te veían las intenciones de lejos. Podría no haberte abierto la puerta de mi cuarto y sin embargo lo hice. Eso debería decirte algo.

Asch desvió la mirada una vez más. No se había parado a pensarlo así.

-¿Y qué otras formas conoces de hacer las cosas bien?- preguntó, hundiendo los hombros y dándose por vencido.

No, no podía hacerlo. No era justo. Por más que lo detestara, no podía borrar su existencia de un plumazo como si nunca hubiese existido, como si nada de lo que habían hecho hubiese pasado. Porque sí habría pasado, aunque nadie más lo recordase.

 

_And so we rewrite our life, but it's not what we think_

_In the chaos we dance as we stand on the brink_

_Always one change away from making ourselves complete_

 

La réplica se sentó a su lado a duras penas. Le acunó una mejilla con la mano y le hizo girar la cara para mirarle.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Asumir los errores. Compensar lo que he hecho. Cuesta, y la mitad del tiempo no tengo claro cómo hacerlo, pero... ¡pero lo estoy intentando! Tengo que hacerlo- dijo-. Se lo debo a la gente de Akzeriuth.

Asch lo miró largamente, intentando digerir sus palabras. Compensar a la gente a la que había herido, ¿eh? No tenía nada claro que pudiese hacer eso. No en el tiempo que le quedaba, porque ahora tenía claro que sacrificar a la réplica para sobrevivir él nunca había sido una opción.

No iba a aceptar la oferta de Lorelei. Aunque no supiese qué hacer, aunque en aquel preciso momento el futuro le pareciera un absoluto caos, un precipicio al borde del cual colgaba, no iba a hacerlo. Aunque fuera la única manera de salvarse, aunque se quedasen ambos a un paso de compensarse mutuamente todo lo que se habían hecho (y seguramente lo que se iban a hacer).

 

_The world will perish in flames_

_And I'll watch as you fade from me_

 

Asch cerró los ojos unos momentos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, del ataque de ansiedad no quedaban ni los restos, sólo determinación... y resignación.

“Es una pena. Pese a todo, creo que con tiempo tal vez podrías haber sido algo bueno en mi vida” pensó, inclinando la cabeza para apoyar la mejilla en la mano de la réplica. “Es una pena que vaya a morir antes de que puedas serlo.”

-Tenemos mucho por hacer- dijo finalmente-. Si la cagamos, esto se irá a la mierda. Adiós a ti, adiós a mí, y adiós a Auldrant entero.

La réplica tragó saliva y asintió.

-Pues entonces no la cagaremos. Reescribiremos la historia de este mundo a nuestra manera, cambiando su futuro en vez de su pasado. Y la nuestra también... si quieres- añadió. Esta vez sí, el sonrojo le duró lo suficiente como para que Asch lo viese.

 

_We write our love psalm_

_Rewrite our love psalm_

 

El original suspiró. Le deslizó una mano tras la nuca y unió sus labios en el primer beso que compartían ambos incluso tras haberse acostado. A Luke se le cerraron los ojos y su cuerpo tiró de ambos inconscientemente hasta que los dos volvieron a estar tumbados en la cama.

_Asumir_. Le había hecho daño.

_Compensar_. No se lo haría otra vez.

Hasta el día en que le tocase despedirse, no habría más corazones rotos.

 

_We write our love psalm_

_Rewrite our love psalm._

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic, lo suba en la plataforma en que lo suba, siempre estará dedicado a Zahaki. Gracias por ser mi musa aun sin darte cuenta ^^


End file.
